figversefandomcom-20200216-history
Beast Signer
Beast Signer is a game created by Pseudolonewolf. It is designed as a sort of tribute to Pokemon, so some graphics and certain aspects of game play resemble the Pokemon series. It is set in the same universe as Pseudolonewolf's other games. Game play The game will be "sort of" like Pokemon, in that you catch and train monsters. However, there will be significantly more monsters (they're called "Beasts" in the game) than there are in Pokemon; there will be 612 in all. That number is the necessary amount based on how the Beasts evolve... There's a lot of focus on Elements in Beast Signer. There are six elements: FIRE, WATER, AIR, EARTH, DARK and LIGHT. FIRE is strong against AIR which is strong against EARTH which is strong against WATER which is strong against FIRE. DARK is strong against LIGHT which is strong against DARK. Each Beast has one or two elements, eg. "FIRE/WATER", "WATER/DARK".There's a Primary Element and a Secondary Element; WATER/DARK is different to DARK/WATER. There are 36 'families' of Beasts based on these elements Each 'family' has a growth chart, like this: That's the pure FIRE elemental family. Another example is this, the EARTH/WATER family: Each family has several stages of evolution. - The EGG is the first. Beasts start off as this when newly merged (merging will be explained later), and have to survive a number of battles as an egg before they level up and hatch. - STAGE 1 is the 'baby' form, which the egg ALWAYS hatches into. - There are 3 STAGE 2 forms for each STAGE 1 form. The one that your stage 1 form would evolve into is based on how that beast fights. A beast that's been focusing on using physical attacks will evolve into the POWER FORM. A beast that's been focusing on magic attacks will evolve into the MAGIC FORM. If it's been balancing between the two, it becomes the BALANCE FORM. On those growth charts, the RED LINES indicate physical power growth. The BLUE LINES indicate magical power growth. The GREEN LINES indicate balance or other growth. - Each of the three STAGE 2 forms can evolve into either a power form or magic form... But if the beast is poorly trained and hasn't won enough battles itself (it's levelled up by taking part in battles but not actually DOING anything, for example), it becomes the WEAK FORM (at the bottom of the stage 3 column on those growth charts). This form is not powerful at all. - If you follow the growth of POWER-POWER or BALANCE-POWER, then your STAGE 3 beast can evolve into a more powerful STAGE 4 POWER FORM (as indicated by the coloured lines). And if you follow the path of MAGIC-MAGIC or BALANCE-MAGIC, then your STAGE 3 can become a STAGE 4 MAGIC FORM. If, however, you 'change your mind', and have your STAGE 1 beast become a power form, then make that power form evolve into a magic form, then you're stuck at that stage of evolution and can't evolve into a stage 4 beast at all. The WEAK FORM, if it does enough in battle, can rarely evolve into the STAGE 4 OTHER FORM. - If your STAGE 4 POWER or MAGIC form beasts are superbly competent in battle and trained well, they'll become a STAGE 5 form at a high level, which is the highest form of evolution. The STAGE 4 OTHER FORM cannot evolve. And that explains the evolution. That image there shows all of the available "types" that beasts can be. I'll explain them all here, going in rows starting from the top left: PYRO: Pure fire magic; Pyromancy. Beasts with this as a type are able to use Fire magical spells, and are usually quite fiery. All Pyromancy skills are magical attacks, so generally MAGIC-form beasts have this as a type. Only FIRE beasts can have this as a type (that is, beasts with FIRE as a primary OR secondary element). AQUA: Pure water magic; Aquamancy. Beasts with this as a type are quite watery. WATER beasts only. AERO: Pure air magic; Aeromancy. As with the other "Pure Elemental" types, beasts with this usually have physical properties representing the element of air. AIR beasts only. GEO: Pure earth magic; Geomancy. Beasts with Geo as a type are often rocky or plant-like. EARTH beasts only. LUMI: Pure light magic; Lumimancy. Most Lumimancy spells are healing spells. LIGHT beasts only. UMBRE: Pure dark magic; Umbramancy. DARK beasts only. - LARVAL: Simple skills used ONLY by Stage 1 beasts. All Stage 1 beasts are part LARVAL, but NO OTHER STAGES can have this as a type!! SAUR: Dinosaur-like. Beasts with this as type resemble dinosaurs in some way. DRAGON: Beasts with this as a type resemble dragons in some way. INSECT: Beasts with this as a type are at least part insectoid. HOLY: Beasts with this as a type are divine and angelic, often with feathery wings or halos or white colour schemes. DEMON: Beasts with this as a type are demonic or devil-like. Infernal. - PLANT: Plant-like beasts. Beasts with this as a type resemble plants in some way. MECH: Mechanical. Beasts with this as a type are machines, at least in part. MARTIAL: Similar to the Pokemon 'fighting' type. Beasts with this as a type are usually humanoid, and attack with punches and kicks. AVIAN: Beasts with this as a type are bird-like. Some of them look like birds, others just have feathers. UNDEAD: Skeletons, zombies, etc. Anyone who's played fantasy RPGs should know what 'undead' means. BEAST: Animals. Anything from a wolf to a shrew would be considered a 'beast' type; they're usually quadrupedal and have fur (but not always!). - GUN: Beasts with this as a type must possess a gun-like weapon or appendage with which to fire bullets. SWORD: Beasts with this as a type must possess a sword-like weapon or appendage with which to slash and cut. VR: Beast Signer is set in a virtual, simulated world, generated by computers, and all of the Beasts are just computer data. Beasts with "VR" as a type can manipulate the code of the virtual world directly, and use coding or 'computer-based' attacks. They often look sci-fi-ish or 'computer like' or something. MUSIC: Beasts with this as a property use music to attack. This must be evident from their appearance; either they look like they'd sing, or musical instruments are incorporated into their body plan or something. SUN: Beasts with this as a property use attacks with "a sun theme". This must be evident from their appearance; they must have a "sun motif" about them. MOON: Beasts with this as a property use moon-based attacks. Beasts with MOON as a type can be quite varied though; a werewolf-like beast would be part MOON, as would a berserker, a lunatic, and an alien FROM the moon... - VIRUS: Beasts with this as a type are often like computer viruses. They use attacks reminiscent of computer viruses; usually they inflict status effects. It's somewhat similar to the "poison" 'element' in other games, but... not as much so. A creature made of sludge would not likely be virus-type. Virus-type beasts can resemble real viruses, like the Phage beast. VAMPIRE: Vampire-type skills drain HP, MP, stats, etc. Beasts with this as a type aren't necessarily like the common fantasy vampires; all they need to have is some means of 'draining' an opponent's blood or energy. SHAMAN: A varied type. Imagine "magical forest creatures". Pixies, fairies, centaurs, witches, wizards, unicorns, etc. All of these would be part "Shaman" type. Attacks of this type are Nature-oriented, but they're different to Plant-type skills. WEATHER: Weather-type beasts can control the weather, and can attack with lighting, rain, etc. Their appearance must reflect this in some way; beasts that are part cloud are weather-type, for example. ICE: Skills of this type are icy or snowy and can cause freezing. ICE-beasts have a snowy or icy look about them. OCEAN: Beasts of this type are usually based on sea creatures. A beast can be OCEAN-type without necessarily being AQUA-type (though some beasts are both).Ocean skills are water-typed (usually), but can be physical as well as magical, unlike the only-magical Aqua-type skills. Merging Beasts Beasts can be 'merged' together to create a new beast. Two beasts that are merged produces an egg with elements determined by the Primary elements of the two "parents". If a DARK/EARTH beast is merged with a FIRE/LIGHT beast, you get a DARK/FIRE egg. If the FIRE/LIGHT beast is merged with the DARK/EARTH beast though, then you get a FIRE/DARK egg. You can choose the order in which the beasts are merged. If a WATER/EARTH beast is merged with an AIR/EARTH one, you get a pure EARTH egg because both beasts have the EARTH element. The egg must be raised again from level 1, regardless of the levels of the parents. However, the egg knows all of the moves that the parents knew. It can't USE them all though, because beasts can only use moves of their Types. It's possible to repeatedly merge to get a beast that knows every possible move (though it couldn't use them all in a single form). That would not exactly be easy though... Also, both parents are CONSUMED in the merging process (unlike getting a Pokemon egg, where both parents, uh, survive). It's necessary to merge beasts eventually. Each freshly-caught beast is "Generation 1", since it has no parents (that you have merged). As such, it has a "Max Level" of about 20. Once it reaches that level, it can no longer earn experience. Merging the beast increases the offspring's Max Level to 25, though. Merging that new beast again raises the Max Level to 30. However, only beasts of Stage 2 or higher can be merged at all... If ever your beast can't evolve any more because of a change in direction in its training (it becomes a POWER STAGE 2 FORM, then a MAGIC STAGE 3 FORM, and therefore can't become a STAGE 4 FORM at all, for example), then merging it will allow it to start again (while retaining moves and things) and evolve differently. Battles and other stuff They're turn-based, like Pokemon, but more like MARDEK. You can send out three beasts at once, and battle against up to three beasts at once. You, the 'Signer' (what 'trainers' are called in this game) also participate in battle though, and can attack beasts with your sword! However, you can only attack if you have no beasts out. And you, the Signer, don't get experience or have levels, so killing beasts with your sword is pointless. You're also a lot weaker than beasts... You lose a battle by being knocked out yourself; even if all your beasts are KO'd, that doesn't mean that you lose (until you're KO'd). Similarly, you win battles against other Signers by knocking them out, after defeating all of their beasts... You can capture other beasts by 'Signing' them. The 'Sign' command can be used any time it's your Signer's turn in battle (the Signer takes a turn after all his beasts have acted), and it can be used infinitely; you don't expend any item by attempting it. However, its success depends on the beast's HP, and your 'Signer Level'; your 'Signer Level' isn't like normal levels, and doesn't increase with experience, but increases every time you win a Tournament at a special arena. Plot The setting of Beast signer takes place in a post-apocalyptic world after a huge war that decimated the surface of the planet. Since then, the bulk of humanity survived due to the research of the scientist Dr. I. M. Madde, who was able to create a 'virtual world' where people live out their lives in peace away from the harsh deserts. However, during that time, glitches and bugs started developing in the system, resulting in damaged computer programs, that appear to the Human eye as 'Beasts'; rouge animals. These bugs could not simply be "debugged", and Dr. Madde tried to think of a way to get rid of them. Finally, he decided, "What if you could use the Beasts to fight other Beasts into submission?" Dr. Madde then invented a way for people to 'Sign' Beasts: altering their base programming to obey the one who signed them. The Signer Elite was then formed, people who signed Beasts and used them to battle wild Beasts to protect the people of the virtual world. However, signing and fighting Beasts seemed like a lot of fun to the normal inhabitants of the virtual world, and they wanted to be able to sign Beasts too. Dr. Madde eventually altered the code so that anyone could sign Beasts. The player takes the role of a young boy/girl who has passed the online exam and will soon become a Signer Elite. Music Reception Beasts Worlds Beast Signer has three main "worlds" in the game: Normos, Generika, and Scifide. However, there is also a small "VR Dungeon" in the Signer Hub. In the alpha version, only the first level is accessible. Currently, the alpha version only allows access to Normos and the VR Dungeon. Normos Normos is a replica of the world before The War. Many people choose to be here, as it reminds them of what the world was like before The War, and they're happy with it. This world looks very normal, with lakes, houses, grass, and caves.. Genericka Generika is supposed to be a "Generic Fantasy" world, although no other information on it has been released yet. Scifide Scifide is supposed to be a "Sci-fi" world, although no other information on it has been released yet. VR Dungeon The VR Dungeon is accessed differently than the main worlds. The player can access it by going through one of the doors in the Signer Hub. Inside, the background tiles are all black squares outlined in green and random encounters occur. In the alpha version, a worker at the Signer Hub blocks the way to the next floor, so nothing else is known about this dungeon. See also * Techniques (Beast Signer) * Items (Beast Signer) * Andarion * Theanos External Links Beast Signer on Fig Hunter Category:Game Category:Beast Signer Alpha Category:Beast Signer